Wilfre
Wilfre is the main antagonist of the video game series Drawn to Life. He is a cunning Raposa who was once a prominent member of his village, but turned evil after creating Shadow beings in The Book of Life. History Backstory Many years prior to the events of Drawn to Life, Wilfre was a well-respected member in Raposa Village. However, one day, he questioned why only the Creator could draw in the Book of Life. One night, Wilfre went into the Creation Hall and stole the Book of Life, before taking it to his home and drew in it. However, his creations came out mysterious, twisted, and dark. The village's Mayor, along with Officer Cricket and his deputy, pursued Wilfre to the village entrance where he ripped pages from the Book of Life and threw them into the wind, before fleeing the village. Sometime after this, Wilfre was consumed by Shadow and covered the village in darkness, which the Creator abandoned. ''Drawn to Life'' Wilfre first appears at Raposa Village's entrance where he faces Mari (the daughter of the Mayor), her best friend Jowee and The Hero (which was created by the Creator, who had returned). He reveals to them who he is, before covering the entrance's bridge with darkness to stop them rescuing the Raposa who had left the village. However, the Hero is able to retrieve the Raposa via the village's gates. Wilfre next appears after the Hero completes the levels in The Snow Gate and unleashes Frostwind which the Hero battles and defeats, as well as rescuing a young female Rapo named Heather. Wilfre next appears after the Hero completes the levels in the Forest Gate where he unleashes Deadwood and warns Mari that he will be back for her father soon. He next appears standing at the Beach gate where the Hero prepares to go through to battle the Angler King. Wilfre questions the Hero on why he is helping the Raposa, saying that they do not deserve the Hero's help. However, the Hero walks past Wilfre and enters the gate, only to be followed by him. After the Hero uses the village's Eternal Flame to remove darkness from the final part of the village, they see Wilfre fleeing through a colorless secret door. Wilfre next appears near the end of the game at night where he ambushes the Mayor and tells him that the village crumbled under his watch and will also for Mari. He then kills the Mayor and steals the Book of Life. When he is defeated by the hero, his shadow form fades away to reveal his Raposa form as seen in the flashbacks. ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter'' Wilfre appears at the start of the game where he kidnaps Heather and drains colors everywhere in the Raposa Village. He is spoken to directly by the creator who tells him he is willing to fight Wilfre. Wilfre then uses his sceptre to teleport away the villagers. In Watersong, he disguises himself as a young Rapo named "Sock" and starts to travel with Mari and the hero and begins to win their trust. He manages to convince Mari to go with him, so that he could show her his real motives. Appearance Originally, Wilfre looked like an ordinary Raposa with light gray hair tied into a ponytail and wore blue clothing. After turning bad, he was covered in Shadow and had white eyes. Personality Wilfre seems to be a very creative, discerning and imaginative Raposa who was at one time "innocent as could be" (as said in the WII version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter). He also does not see his actons as completely evil, since he described himself as the Raposas' "savior" in the DS version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He is also shown to be very determined, treacherous and manipulative. He is also shown to be very eloquent and persuasive, so he often speaks cooly and calmly, or otherwise speaking as if he is scolding the other Raposa. Quotes Gallery Images imagedtlwilfreraposa.gif|Wilfre prior to creating the Shadow beings. imagedtlwilfremarijoweehero.png|Wilfre facing Mari, Jowee and The Hero. imagedtlwilfrepast.png|Flashback of Wilfre creating the Shadow Beings. imagedtltncwilfresalem.jpeg|Wilfre as Salem. imagedtltncwilfresock.jpeg|Wilfre as Sock. imagedtlwilfremari.png|Wilfre talking to Mari. Videos Drawn to life collection Boss Wilfre-1 Drawn to life collection Boss Wilfre Trivia *Wilfre may be based on the name "Wilfred", which means "desiring peace". It could also refer to "free will". **Interestingly, the name Salem also means "peace". **His Japanese name (ウイル Uiru Will) is also possibly another reference to "free will". *The mask that Wilfre wears when he is disguised as Salem is similar to that of the one worn by The Phantom of the Opera. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creator Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Animals Category:Dark Forms Category:Oppressors